Chapter 598
Chapter 598 is called "2 Years Later". It is the first chapter after the timeskip. Cover The colourspread is a homage to the orginal Chapter 1 colour spread of Luffy, Nami and the Red-Haired Pirates, with the other Straw Hat Pirates replacing Shanks' crew. Short Summary After 2 years spent training on different islands around the world, the Straw Hat Pirates finally reunite at Sabaody Archipelago, which is now much more lawless due to the relocation of Marine HQ to the New World and because of the rise of a crew of Fake Straw Hat Pirates. Who are imitating the originals and recruiting members for their own crew. Long Summary The chapter starts with Luffy leaving Rusukaina with the help of Boa Hancock. The scene then switches to Sabaody Archipelago where the locals discussed the events that happened there two years ago including the names of Supernovas who were making a name in the New World; the main topic was about the reappearance of the Straw Hat Pirates who disappeared two years ago and has now reappeared at the archipelago,distributing flyers trying to recruit new members with the intention of strengthening their crew and embarking to the New World. Meanwhile Brook, after 2 years has become a superstar singer with the Long Arm tribe as his manager, he plans to hold his last concert tour at Sabaody stating that this will be his "finest concert ever". While on the beach Sanji(his hair was parted on the opposite side and sporting a goatee) appears and was relieved to see a real woman on the shores after 2 years of training and bids the okamas a hasty farewell as he runs to find Nami and Robin first. At a certain bar a female with long hair in a bikini top and skinny pants talks to the bartender about the Marines changing the location of their headquarters when she witness the fake Straw Hat Luffy and his comrades shot and turned away a pirate with a bounty of 55 million beri; the fake Luffy then orders more ale and wanted the long haired woman to come to him as well. The locals at the bar thought she would not refuse knowing that the pirate had a reputation and were all suprised when she flat out refused him not once but two times. When the fake Nami went over and tried to make the woman do as they say, a stranger who was apparently sitting beside the woman unleashed plant monsters that grabbed the fake Nami as well as causing an uproar with the Fake Straw Hats.. The man asked the woman if she would drink with her and smiled when the she smiled back and hugged him tightly stating that he has gotten manly, revealing herself as Nami and the man who was Usopp(who looked buffer that his lean built 2 years ago), they made a dash for out of the bar when a thundercloud appeared and electricuted the pirates. Nami said that she also improved and got some new technology. The Fake Luffy cursed after they left and stated to his crew to start finding the ones responsible for going against him and kill them. At Shakky's Bar at Grove 13, Shakky and Rayleaigh were present and she revealed to Sanji that Zorro arrived first followed by Franky and both were on the Thousand Sunny,with Nami arriving third but she went out shopping due to boredom,Usopp and Chopper being the fourth and the fifth then lastly him. Sanji was overjoyed with the news and wondered how much Nami has changed with Rayleaigh commenting that as a crew arriving together is an incredible feat. Back at the city, Robin was avoiding some suspicious men who were ordered to capture her at all costs; sporting a long sari-like skirt with a zipped shirt and shades Robin read the recruitmment flyers of the fake Straw Hats and wondered what was going on. Chopper was in the meanwhile following the fake Zorro,Sanji and Robin who recognized him and decided to bring him back to their crew before the men who were after Robin, mistook the fake for the real one and captured her with Chopper exclaiming that the men were kidnappers. At the Marine Branch G1(formerly the old Marine HQ)Marineford, everyone was in chaos after hearing the reappearance of the Straw Hat Pirates on Sabaody Archipelago, they intended to summon a force to go and capture them.the scene switches back to Sabaody where the fake Luffy shot people who they mistook for Usopp and Nami, the locals couldn't go against them because of their tendency to shot anyone who would go against them when a guy bumped the fake Luffy and simply apologized before leaving. Angered the Fake shouted at the guy who turned and revealed himself as the real Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *This is the first chapter to take place in 1524. *For the first time since Chapter 144, Oda colored 3 pages. *Luffy is finally aware of Boa Hancock's love for him, but bluntly states he has no intention of marrying her. This doesn't seem to upset her nor change her feelings towards Luffy, though. *Luffy has apparently learned everything Rayleigh could teach him in only a year and a half, thus possibly mastering Haki. *The colorspread reflects the one form Chapter 1, with Luffy and Nami in the same pose as in that spread and with the Red-Haired Pirates replaced by their own crew. *Tone Dials are revealed to be used to sell popular music, similar to nowadays CDs or cassette tapes. *Marine HQ has been moved to the New World, with G-1 now in its place. *It is revealed a new generation of Supernovas has gathered once again at Shabondy. However, only two so far have been revealed: "Wet Hair" Caribou (210,000,000) & "Blood-Spillier" Coriburo (190,000,000), two brothers who are Dual Captains of a as-yet-unknown crew. *The Fake Straw Hat Pirates appear. *The Straw Hat Pirates arrive at Sabaody after two years. *It is revealed that Brook became a world wide famous soul musician and made the Longarms who captured him into his managers. *The Straw Hats have been away longer than they have been a crew. *This is the second time someone flips the bird. Sanji flips it to the Kakabakka people who brought him to Saboady Archipelago. Characters Attacks *Usopp **Hissatsu Midoriboshi: Devil Anime episode Site Navigation 598